All We Need
by jelissalover
Summary: Cause I know one thing. Love is all we need. Song-fic to the song "Anna Maria-All We Need " by We The Kings! Thanks to Dally2! Please Review!


_This is the fight  
You can win  
My hands are tied  
Giving in  
I know you can't see  
But trust me  
Believe _

I still remember, stepping off the plane and into the swarm of people. After 28 days we made-_we_ made it. With everything that went on she still wanted to be with me and I promised her, we would be-we would always be.

I felt her hand grab mine just as I was aching for her familiar touch. That was when_ they_ pulled her away replacing the warmth of her hand with a pair of cold cuffs. I knew it was coming, I always did...and I was pretty sure she did too but she never gave up.

_Cause were on the beach  
Side by side  
There's sand in our toes  
Tonight  
The moonlight  
The waves  
Chasing our feet_

We sat beneath the tree's protective shade of leaves as the wind tousled her hair and if I was at just the right angle I could get a whiff of her watermelon shampoo.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly in her ear.

She didn't answer for a moment and we both sat in the calm silence.

"The island-it's almost like that here."

"What?" I asked unbelieving.

"Calm and peaceful," she said.

"You haven't been inside yet," I said with a smile.

"I want to though."

"No," I said firmly. "You can't."

_Take me down  
_

I never would let her come _inside_.

I didn't want her to have to see what happened in there. Besides, I liked being out here with her. It was _our_ time-just ours.

_  
My heart beats faster when I'm with you  
'Cause I know that you would want me to  
I swear to hell I'll never leave  
'Cause I know one thing  
Love is all we need _

She leaned back contently and my arms wrapped around her tightly. Her fingers ran down my bare arm and I felt chills run up my spine. They reached the leather cuff that rested around my wrist and she tugged on it gently.

_Let's live tonight  
Like our last  
We'll streak through the town  
Living fast  
'Cause naked, we came  
So naked, we leave _

"When-If I get out of here, what do you want to do?" I asked.

_And we saw the world  
Dying down  
So we lived it up  
Stole the crown  
And now that we are free  
Let's get out  
And breathe _

"_When_ you get out of here we can do anything," she said.

"Anything..?"

"Anything," she responded.

_  
Take me down _

"I don't know what's going to happen," I admitted.

"It's okay," she said and we didn't say anything-we didn't need to.

_My heart beats faster when I'm with you  
'Cause I know that you would want me to  
I swear to hell I'll never leave  
'Cause I know one thing  
Love is all we need _

"I wished there was a way I could help you," she said.

"You do help me, by coming here even though you're not supposed too."

"How-How do you know that?" She asked me.

"We do have one phones here," I said teasingly. "I know what you're thinking-just like the island."

She smacked my hand playfully and said, "I want to be here with you."

_  
Are you ready  
We'll do this together  
We'll make this forever  
I know you don't want me to go  
I could see  
You were waiting for me  
You got love in your eyes  
Now it's time  
To lose all our control _

Maybe she did love me-maybe she didn't. I wasn't sure but what I was sure of was that I wanted to love her. I didn't know how to but I wanted to-she understood that.

_Cause were on the beach  
Side by side  
There's sand in our toes  
We're alive  
Feel the weight of your kiss  
Crashing down  
On my lips  
_

I didn't know what I was doing until I did it.

Her lips against mine gave me the best feeling in the world. It was like they were meant to be that way and when my tongue met her lower lip I couldn't breathe.

_My heart beats faster when I'm with you  
'Cause I know that you would want me to  
I swear to hell I'll never leave  
'Cause I know one thing  
Love is all we need _

"Times up," the guard said and her lips pulled away from mine. Her hot breath stayed against my mouth making me want to close the distance between us.

"I'm coming back," she whispered. "Inside," she said.

Maybe it was time I let her _inside_…

She was all I would ever need.

_Love is all we need_

_Love is all we need_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it! The song is called "Anna Maria" (All We Need) by We the Kings. It's a great song so check it out! Thanks to Dally2 for all of her help! Please review! I'd love to hear what you think! **


End file.
